To Be Human
by AllenAdjacent
Summary: When America pushed England a bit too far at a world meeting, all the attending countries are forced into the real world. During this time, they will get an answer for a question they have all wondered at some point; What is it like to be human? (FrUK, Spamano, AmeriPan, GerIta, PruCan, RoChu.) (Canon!Verse)


A/N: Herro everyone! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING IN SO LONG! ;w; I've just been very busy and haven't had any motivation, nor inspiration. But now, I am finally back with a surprise fic! As you can see, it is called 'To Be Human'. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic; I'm not exactly sure how long yet, but I'm aiming for roughly 10-20 chapters. I would be lucky if I could write more, but we'll see! This will be my main focus for a while. I will probably upload some one-shots while doing this, but my main story will solely be this one.

And with this ridiculously long Author's Note, I shall begin!

* * *

****

**_Thump!_**

**"****Ow…"**

"Hey, you bastard, you landed on my foot!"

"It's not my fault you got in the way of my falling out of a freaking _black hole!"_

There was a noise that occurred slightly after the angry comment followed by the screech of an Englishman.

"Why did you hit _me?_"

"Because you were the one that got us into this mess!"

There was a slightly frustrated noise that seemed to come out of someones mouth.

"It was your fault, you git! You were the one who took it too far!"

'Took what too far?' is a question you maybe asking yourself. Well, there may also be many other questions running through your head. How about we take it back to before this rucuss happened and delve deeper into what happened.

* * *

"This meeting can convene!" rang out from the American accented speaker, otherwise known as the United States of America.

At that moment, conversations broke out everywhere; some not even relating to this meetings topic of economies. Italy blabbering on to Germany about a kitten he had found, the infamous Bad Touch Trio trying to scheme up a plan, seemingly having had forced Romano into their group. There was also Japan who was sitting quietly, Russia there right beside him. You could basically see the unsettling aura emanating off of him. China, on the other side, tried to get the Japanese man in question to talk. Even the speaker who began the meeting himself was in a very one-sided discussion about how he discovered a new restaurant exclusive to his country in Texas.

The Briton who he had been talking to seemed highly irritated; it even looked like he would explode if you tapped him a few times.

"It was so awesome, dude! I got a whole exclusive tour, since it's my country and it just opened up and all-"

"_America." _It was none other than the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland that had interrupted him, a very deadly tone in his vocals.

America blinked a few times, finally noticing the lethal glare that had situated itself on the Brit's features. He didn't have time to reply until he noticed that his companion was continuing to speak in that mortal voice of his.

"Why do you always have to talk to _me_ about such things? Why can't you talk to _Canada_? Or someone else who isn't _me_?"

The United States took a few seconds of realization, remembering who Canada was and feeling extremely guilty for doing so afterwards. "Because, you're the funnest to talk to!"

Great Britain scoffed at such use of words the American had used, his bushy eyebrows forming a crease. "Well, if you do insist on talking, then at least make it about actual _economies."_

America grinned. "Sure, dude!"

As anyone would have guessed, the topic of economies did not end up being contained in the two's conversation for a long period of time. Actually, to England, it only seemed to have been held within their speaking range for mere minutes before America was off to the races with a different topic that would certainly bore anyone that was not himself.

At this point, the Englishman was getting very fed up with the American's 'bullshit', as he would put it. Without thinking, the inexplicable thought of cursing america became caught in his mind. The United Kingdom, of course, wouldn't mind this idea, but he surely couldn't have America unable to speak if the meeting actually were to find a way to peacefulness.

… _No, that won't happen._

With that notion in his brain, England wracked his intellectual capabilities to allow himself to remember a spell of silence, otherwise known as _Alica of Silentium _in the incantations mother tongue of Latin.

"_Alio, nos must vado. In alius universitas , nos must flow," _is what England has muttered under his breath, which were the words to an old Latin incantation in which he had memorized for a situation such as this.

When he opened his eyes back up, all seemed quiet. Keyword: _seemed._

Britain had not noticed that what he had just done was the beginning of a new journey; one that many of the countries would despise being apart of for a while, cursing the fact that they had attended that meeting on that fateful day.

What was seemingly out of no where, a dim swirl of utter darkness appeared in thin air. Without a warning of any sort, it began sucking everything near into itself with incredulous force as if it were drinking in a tasty beverage.

Italy and Germany were the first ones to experience the assault of the power of what seemed like many Gods. Italy, being the fragile country he was, screeched an ear-splitting sound that had enough power to deafen people from thousands of miles away. The Germanic seemed to have tried to come up with a strategy to latch on to the table, but all ideas of his were drowned as he watched his feeble yet closest ally drawn in by the might of the doomed zone. "Italy!" he shouted as he tried to grab for the Italian's hand. All efforts were wasted as the man got completely brought in. Taking a second to think about the situation, Germany closed his eyes and let go.

"West!" came the howl of his older brother, followed by the silver haired former nation sacrificing himself to the storm as if he could stop his sibling from getting sucked in.

Before anyone else could even make an intentional peep or movement, the sharp cry of Italy's older brother came, along with the noise on scrabbling.

"Romano!" shouted the lone Spanish nation, using all of his physical might to attempt to keep him on the ground of the meeting building. The endeavour had been unsuccessful though, as both nations had been lifted off the floor and had been plowed right through, directly into the black hole that seemed to be plummeting everyone into absolute spiraling darkness and oblivion.

It didn't take long for the strength of the pit to congregate even more vigor and sweep out the one unescorted Bad Touch member to his doom. France hadn't had a chance to make a comment on this, as all he did was fall to his doom with a look of unmeasurable horrification on his face.

Soon, the black hole came full circle and sucked in Russia, Japan and China. The bigger of the nations seemed to go in without a fight; it appeared that he had been frozen in his seat with a facial expression of complete distaste upon his features. Japan looked to be muttering under his breath, a facial expression of worry worn on himself as he got pulled in as well. China, however, had somehow had a pan and wok, attempting and all around failing to fight the spiraling doom machine off, ending up just getting brought into it as everyone else.

The only two left were America and England. Up until now, America had been absolutely mortified, backing up with slow steps.

England, on the other hand, had been attempting to make the black hole disappear, but it seemed as though all the disaster did with his spells was swallow them whole.

"You did this, didn't you..?" America's voice came out as more of a jittery whisper than anything else. It almost made the English nation pity him. _Almost._ He had still accused him of creating this mess; which was quite entirely true. America helped.

As the irreversible catastrophe came along towards them, England quickly turned towards America. "Run," was all he said, voice hard and stern. Despite his state, the USA still followed orders, trying to get away from their death with all the might he had. But considering that he was still mortally shocked from the twist of events, he was shaky as he bolted, which induced him to be slightly slower than the older nation.

Due to the lack of support from his violently quivering limbs, the American tripped, a shout of defeat being brought from his mouth as he did.

"America!" England cried out, jerking himself back, trying to grab onto America's hand and bring him up.

"England." The simple work came out of said country's mouth, surprisingly steady. "Just leave me be. Only one of us has to warn the other nations, right? It looks like I won't be the hero this time…"

The Englishman was quite surprised by the others words. America _never_ spoke like this. _Ever._

The Briton didn't move. All he did was stare blankly into the younger's eyes.

The United States blinked, expecting England to stand up and run.

But he didn't.

They both got sucked into the black hole, spiraling into the terrifying land of unknown, seemingly awaiting what was to come.


End file.
